The Tactics of Tactics
by ppurple
Summary: Takes place after end of anime. Kantarou and the gang have adventures. Woooo! Begins with the abduction of Muu gaspeh Slight fluff throughout, no definite pairings yet.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tactics characters belong to Sakura Kinoshita and Kazuko Higashiyama. Not mine. :(

This is called a prologue. It would be better described as useless fluff that pertains in no way to the actual story. Bear with me.

----------------------------------------------------

"Heh, isn't the moon pretty tonight?" A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he gazed upwards at the shining orb in the sky. Funny, no stars accompanied it that night. The previous night a thick cloud cover had blanketed the cosmos and so he wasn't sure if stars had dotted the sky, but the beautiful winter weather and full-moon had sounded like a promise of many stars. But not one blinked down upon him. He closed his eyes, giggling again. "Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto sure loves to show off, doesn't he?" A breeze gently lifted his lilac hair in tiny wisps; the odd strand that never obeyed a brush actually complied to the will of the wind. It felt so good. How he had missed that feeling... It made him so warm, made his body tingle inadvertently.

A dark voice retorted, coarsely, "It is nothing but a moon."

The young man shook his head and turned to gaze at his companion, letting his eyes linger a little too long on his face. He knew it bothered the black tengu. Finally the pale boy turned back to the bright moon. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to lighten up a bit. Maybe enjoy something once in awhile?"

The tengu glared at the smaller one, but his narrowed eyes did not communicate much malice. A deep sigh erupted from his throat and he pulled his knees close to his chest, wrapping the large black bird-like appendages about his body. "It is too cold to be enjoyable." He said no more; what could he say? He was not a verbose man.

Why he was sitting on the roof of their small cottage was beyond him in the first place. Sure, his young master had shouted his name repeatedly to get him up on the roof (and he _had_ to obey his master) but the tengu could think of no reason why the ethnology scholar would want to sit on the roof in the middle of winter. Did he not get cold?

The wind picked up, startling the younger one, who instinctively reached out to grab the oni-eater's arm. There really was no reason for it, as he could not have lost his balance while _seated_, but it had frightened him nonetheless. The scholar's hair flew wildly in all directions, as did the tengu's, and he used his free hand to push the lilac locks out of his face. It remained there until the wind calmed, his cherry eyes closed tight against the wind.

The tengu noticed a glistening on his companion's cheek. "Are you... crying?"

He blinked and shielded his face, eyes definately watering. "Wha-? Oh, no, the wind is just irriating my eyes, that's all." The yokai-buster chuckled again and let go of his tengu's arm to grasp the dark wing instead. "Open up. I'm cold." With that said he wrenched open the black tengu's right wing and scooted his body close to the other's, pulling the feathery appendage around him once he was nestled comfortably near the man's chest. He mumbled something after feeling the oni-eater tense beside him, but it was far too muffled for the tengu to discern.

Staring down at the splotch of pastel hair that glinted in the crystalline moonlight, the dark haired man grumbled, "If you are so cold, why don't you go inside? It would save both of us further suffering..." Did his master really think he could get away with such physical contact? It was degrading, for gods sakes! Here he was, a black tengu, the _oni-eating_ tengu, having to warm up some _human_.

No, his young master was not worth the title of human, callow idiot that he was.

A child-like voice piped up through the cover of silky feathers: "I'm so glad you stayed with us. Makes me happy."

Why did his master have to bring that up constantly? He felt a hotness rising in his face. Hmmph, well, he could attribute the heat to the scholar's body. As much as the tengu hated to admit it, he wasn't as cold as he had been a few minutes earlier. In fact, the younger man's body was molded so perfectly against his own that he thought he'd be able to forget about the other's presence in a little while. The man managed to pull one arm out from between the yokai-buster and his body, but once it was freed he couldn't remember what he had originally wanted to do with it. Having no place else to put it, the black tengu weaved it between his wing and his master's thin frame, pulling the smaller one closer to his body.

Emerald eyes mixed with velvety green hair as he looked up at the moon again. It... really was beautiful. The hard line of his mouth softened as he ducked his head below the tips of his wings when the wind picked up again. The nippy gusts combined with the low temperature was something new to the tengu. He couldn't remember the weather before he had been sealed, and he wondered if the technological advances across Tokyo and the rest of the world had somehow changed the way nature acted. "We should pray to the sun god, eh, Kantarou?" It was a serious question, but it was laced with a bit of humour.

Yet the pale boy did not answer.

"Hmm? Kantarou?" The tengu flexed his wing slightly to allow a glimpse at the yokai-buster, and he was mildly surprised to see that Kantarou had fallen asleep. "Well, how fast you find contentment." A sigh accompanied this comment, and the oni-eater folded his wings into the slight depression between his shoulder blades. He stood, shivering at the immediate difference in temperature. To rememdy the uncomfortable feeling he bent down and scooped up his master, cradling him close to his chest and reveling in the warmth that emanated from his body.

Unfurling his wings, a few black feathers drifted into the wind as the black tengu floated down gracefully to the ground. He stepped onto the porch and opened the sliding door leading into Kantarou's office, letting his wings fade as they always did and not caring about the few dark oblong feathers that littered the ground. He quietly padded through the house, cringing every time his shoes squeaked. Youko-chan would kill him if he was leaving footprints behind...

Having arrived at his master's room, the man placed him onto his futon and pulled the blanket up to his collarbone. Kantarou's mouth was open comically, and it was all the black tengu could do to not imagine a stream of drool trickling out of his mouth. Exhaling, he shook his head and raided his companion's closet for another quilt. It was even cold inside, and if they had a heating system...

Once again reminded how poor their little 'family' was, the oni-eating tengu grumbled incoherently and yanked a navy fleece blanket out from behind a box of unknown contents. He dropped this on top of his young master, and then, after a moment of scrutiny, kneeled down to re-adjust it properly. His obsessive compulsive behaviour really didn't bother him, so he gave no extra thought to the action of tucking it in around Kantarou's sides and making sure the sliding door leading to his office was shut tight (if it had been open, there would have surely been a draft).

After blinking down at his accomplishment, the tengu realized he too was sleepy. Ah, sleepy was an understatement. Kantarou-kun had run him ragged that day with useless yokai-chasing, and the prospect of blissful sleep seemed oh so sweet.

"Goodnight, Kan."

---------------------------------------

Remember, read and review!

Kan-chan: I'll bust yokais for ya if you leave comments! With my sidekick, Haruka!  
Haruka: Get him to stop writing my name as 'pretty flowers' or whatever and I'll do anything.


	2. A Missing Muu

"Sensei! SEN---SEI!" She flung open his office door, shouting for the scholar as she made her way throughout the house. Thoroughly checking every possible place Kantarou could wedge himself, the woman proceeded to enter the next room after finding no trace of the author. She was welcomed with some sort of ceramic item being thrown at her face and she cringed as it crashed to the floor, scattering into carrot coloured shards. A perfectly manicured hand went to her forehead to confirm the suspicion of blood trickling down from her temple. "Damnit, sensei! If you would just give me that manuscript-"

"Re--iko," Kantarou whined, tugging the navy blanket up around his head to conceal it from his editor. Gods, why did she have to come so early in the morning?

Reiko huffed in agitation, placing a hand on her hip as she stared down at the young man in front of her. This was a futile battle she was fighting, but there was no way she was going down without a fight. "Kantarou-san, the deadline for that manuscript was four months ago. You can't screw around anymore. I. Need. It. NOW." She flicked a strand of coffee-coloured hair to the side.

A groan drifted out from under the quilt as Kantarou obediently replied, "Or...?"

She smiled. "Or you will receive no compensation for your work, whether you hand it in today or in a year from now."

That got the reaction she wanted. The yokai-buster mumbled a curse and groggily sat up, rubbing his large crimson eyes. His mouth fell open unrealistically wide to allow for a yawn to escape followed by a string of curses that appealed to the gods to make Reiko's life as miserable as possible.

"Oh, shut up, sensei. Anyway, I didn't just come for the manuscript; I've got job for you."

"Don't want no job."

The brunette felt her eye twitch as she regarded him with impatience. "You're poor, sensei. You could really use the reward money. I'll bet Ha-"

A weary voice drifted through the air, the source of it leaning against the threshold frame behind Reiko. "What about Haruka?"

The woman eeped, startled, and spun around to face the newcomer. She was greeted with a very disgruntled looking black tengu, but she did not notice his wrinkled suit or tangled green hair. All she could concentrate on was his slightly flushed face, his thin yet muscular forearm peeking out from within the black sleeve, and of course the positively adorable way his foresty locks bounced about in such a tussled _yet alluring_ fashion...

Kantarou snickered condescendingly and stood up, smoothing out his red hakama. Why was it that Reiko (or every woman for that matter?) was so attracted to Haruka? Well, had _Kantarou _been a woman he certainly wouldn't have fallen for Haruka if he knew how gross he was. An _onigui tengu_ for gods sakes! Eating demons, eww...

Ah, who was he kidding? The black tengu had to be one of the best looking people the scholar had ever met. If he was female he would be all over Haruka. Damn his gender! Now he would have to watch Reiko fawn over the onigui and feel that little burning match of jealousy flare up every time the lovesick woman spoke to his tengu.

"...I was just telling sensei how hard you would be working to support your friends; not slacking off like he is." She stuck her tongue out at the yokai-buster and inquired, contemptuously, "Why exactly did you go to sleep in you hakama anyway, _Ichinomiya-san_?"

Before the pale haired man could reply, the black tengu's deep, velvety voice cut in. "Kan-kun was up all last night finishing the manuscript. Finishing touches, I mean. I found him asleep at his desk and carried him in here. That is why he is not in his regular pajamas." The man blinked after he finished, startled by the two incredulous faces staring at him. Nervousness began to set in, and he vaguely wondered if he had said something wrong. "Er.."

To both of the men's amazement, Reiko spun around to face Kantarou, a delighted grin on her face. "Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier, sensei! And here I thought you were still procrastinating - that's wonderful news, Miya-san!" She continued chattering on about how pleased the publisher company would be to finally receive Ichinomiya's manuscript; but, unlike Reiko, the yokai-buster was more confused than delighted.

He cast his tengu a questioning glance, tilting his head as if to emphasize his confusion. Last night he had been on the roof with Haruka, right...? Then how the hell did his manuscript get written?

Crossing his arms over his chest, the black tengu let a small smile form on his lips as he watched Kantarou's reaction. Finishing the report was the least he could do for Kantarou. Haruka knew he wasn't the best writer, but he had read enough of Miya-san's articles to successfully copy his style and write a manuscript. It sure had taken awhile though... but Reiko would be pleased, and the residents of the Ichinomiya household would not have to eat soy sauce and rice every night any longer.

Cherry orbs followed the taller man's body as he entered Kantarou's study, returning with a stack of paper quite a few inches thick. The tengu moved fluidly and with the utmost grace even though he was still half-asleep; Reiko too couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him (though her reason for staring was much different than Kantarou's). When the document was handed to the editor, Ichinomiya finally realized what had happened.

He cast Haruka a grateful smile and hurried over to give Reiko the usual modest speech he had grown accustomed to giving. "Really, it isn't my best work, but I knew how much you wanted a book on the yokai phenomenons that have been occurring in Tokyo over the last few years. I'm rather embarrassed at how short it turned out..."

"Oh, sensei, don't be so humble. I'm sure it'll make you famous." She laughed, the sound reminding Haruka of a wind chime. "I'm just glad you finally finished it. You'll have your pay as soon as I can get it too you." Cradling the manuscript in her arms, her bright eyes flitted from Kantarou to Haruka and then back to the paler man. "Now, about that job..."

Haruka looked around and winced when several bodies collided with his own. He had had no idea how crowded it would be in the Shitamachi district that afternoon; had Kantarou informed him of that fact the black tengu certainly wouldn't have come. But now he was stuck in the middle of a bustling crowd. The cold air stung when he inhaled, and more than once he reached up to wipe the base of his nose on his sleeve. Why his master had wanted to go to the Shitamachi district in the middle of winter was beyond him (even if there was a potential job offer!, but the scholar had insisted that Haruka come with him and had even gone so far as to order him by name.

Now he was trying to keep up with the smaller man. But trying was not the same as doing. He sighed and scanned the area for the splotch of lilac hair belonging to Kantarou. Where did he...? This was the second time they had been separated since the two arrived. Needless to say, the black tengu wasn't enjoying this visit. "Ka-" he paused, realizing there was no point in calling out for Miya-san, yet under his breath he still muttered his master's name.

A pale hand darted out and grabbed Haruka's, and a body soon followed. The tall man stiffened, looked down, and then relaxed. "Gods, Kantarou, I can't keep track of you in this crowd." He blinked, feeling his lower eyelid inadvertantly twitch as he watched the ethnology scholar latch around his waist. "What's with you, Kan-kun?"

"Waaagh! Ha-ru-ka-kun!!! Stop leaving me behind!"

Noting the tears streaking down his master's face, the black tengu felt guilt creeping up on him. But it wasn't his fault they had gotten separated. "Ah," he scratched his head, letting his fingers mingle with the dark mop of hair that adorned his head.

Burying his head against Haruka, Kantarou spoke, his voice tinged with distress. "When Reiko-chan said she had a job for me, I didn't expect it would be in such a busy place. Usually our patrons are in relatively private locations, right, Haruka-kun?" The yokai-buster gave him no chance to reply as he continued. "Can we go get some ramune? Then we can check out the Yuki-onna that Reiko-chan was babbling about."

Shaking his head, the oni-eater wondered how exactly Ichinomiya had made it that far in life with such a short attention span. He snorted and peeled the man away from his side. "Then may we leave? I don't like it here." A bright smile popped onto Kantarou's face, who took Haruka's arm and clasped it close to his chest. There really was no getting rid of the yokai-buster, was there? If he wasn't being a redundant fool and telling the tengu how happy he was to know the oni-eater, then the smaller man was latching onto Haruka in one way or another as if he wasn't physically touching him the world would end.

But he really did hate to be dragged around by the scholar so much.

A cheery voice interrupted the tengu's thoughts. "Ra-mu-ne! Raaa-mu-ne! I wonder if there is any kobaiyaki stands around here?" He shivered and pulled the red oriental-styled jacket close to his body. "You've never had kobaiyaki, have you, Haruka-kun?"

Glancing down at Miya-san, he inquired, "You mean the apricot candy?" After receiving a nod he sighed and gazed upward, telling Kantarou mournfully, "No, I must say I have never had the chance to try it. Though I do hear it is a delicious snack." His emerald optics flickered down to the yokai-buster and a slight grin crossed his features. It had worked. Free food, heh.

"Oh! Well, we'll just have to find you some then!" A sudden gust of wind startled the pale boy, who cursed out loud and came to a halt in teh middle of the street. His sudden stop caused Haruka to bump into him, though it didn't seem to bother the scholar much. "Damnit! Who would buy such a coat?! It's-"

"Too big for you? Well, I wonder why. It's MINE!"

The sharp tone of the newcomer's voice startled Kantarou, who meekly looked up at the man and stuttered, "S-sugino-sama... heh, I didn't know you would be here today."

The village god glared at Kantarou and took his arm, wrenching it upwards. "Give me back my coat. I _need_ it."

"Well," Kantarou wriggled against the god's grip, but it was useless. "So do I!"

"I can't afford another one!"

"Neither can I!!"

"Haruka-kun! Order him to give me back my coat! I _like_ that one!" Sugino released Miya-san's arm and pouted, his two black braids falling in front of his chest. He was shivering, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it; which could have been because he was wearing a lightweight dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. The god sneered at Kantarou and then spun to face the other tengu, his expression doing a complete 360. "Oni-eater, do something to him! I'm cold..."

A thin black eyebrow arched contemplatively. The white tengu was pleading to him. Hm, but he knew that the oni-eater couldn't do anything to Kantarou without a consequence. "Why are you asking me? ...Kan-kun, give Sugino's coat back and let go of my sleeve." The smaller man had taken up a position behind his tengu, and was tugging on his black sleeve gently.

"Haruka-san, let's split." It was whispered, but the idea was in vain. Sugino had already taken a hold of him again - this time by the shoulders - and was shaking him rather violently. Kantarou had not seen the white tengu this upset before, but his thoughts were rattled as his head snapped back and forth. "S-sugino-sama!"

People had formed a loose circle around the three, becoming curious about the god's antics. The din of voices surrounding the trio had quieted to a hush, but a few timid voices spoke up, trying to persuade the black haired man to let Kantarou go. All the attention began to bother the black tengu, and his nerves finally snapped.

Haruka grabbed Sugino's left braid and tugged, hard. "The hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled, wrenching the god away from his master by the hair. Kantarou staggered backwards; face flushed and body trembling. The oni-eater spared him a glance before returning his attention to the white tengu. His mouth opened as if to say something, but he managed nothing and then exhaled sharply. The crowd scattered as the black tengu pulled Sugino through the street and into the nearest tea shop.

Stares fell on Kantarou, but the ethnology scholar ignored them. He had lost sight of the two tengu and was more than a little curious to know why Sugino-sama had reacted so harshly. As the people merged together he pushed through them, stumbling a bit from his still slightly rattled nerves. Many made way for him; but he couldn't find where Haruka had taken Sugino.

He reached a stand that sold windchimes and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Ever since Haruka had returned to Kantarou's side, the latter had not pushed himself physically as he could rely on his tengu to fly him wherever he was headed. So now even running a short distance gave his lungs strife.

His job could wait; finding Haruka and Sugino-sama was more important...

"Kantarou may be an unbearable idiot, but snapping his neck over a jacket is going a bit overboard, don't you think?"

The god cast a nervous gaze to the floor of the establishment, refusing to answer his friend. Tea had been placed before both of them, along with some anmitsu, but neither had touched it. The green eyed man had said he wasn't hungry, but Haruka thought otherwise. He knew Sugino too well to believe that the village god didn't want free anmitsu.

(When one lives in a treehouse in the middle of a forest treats such as anmitsu are hard to come by and equally hard to refuse.)

Haruka sighed and leaned across the table, reaching out to gently touch his old friend's arm. "What is this really about?"

A sniffle, then three or four teardrops. "It's Muu-chan," he said quietly, looking toward the wall with watery jade eyes. "She's been gone for almost a week now. I can't-" Sugino hiccuped, "I can't find her anywhere. Because she has the hots for that _human_ I thought maybe she was with him..." Hatred dripped from the word human and his lip twitched upwards into a sneer, but his contempt quickly transformed into sorrow as the village god turned his eyes to Haruka, exclaiming, "What if she loves him more than me?! I thought Muu-chan had given up on him, but..."

Though he felt for his pitiable companion, Haruka could not shake the feeling that Sugino was partly responsible for Muu-chan's disappearance. But why not reassure him anyway? "Ah, Sugino-san, you are mistaken. Muu-chan has not been with Kantarou-kun."

"How," sniffle, "h-how would _you_ know?"

"Because he has been by my side every waking second since Suzu-chan's farewell."

The white tengu tensed when he heard Haruka's voice crack at 'Suzu-chan', but he was not up for consoling the oni-eater at the moment. Oh, where was his Muu-chan?

/'It's shameful, you know, for a man to be so possessive.'/

Kantarou's words still ringing crystal clear in his mind, Sugino said cuttingly, "You wouldn't know how I feel, Haruka-chan. You've never loved anyone in your life." The god stood up, long nails tapping the tabletop as he trembled with mixed emotions. "Tell that bastard I'll find where he hid my Muu-chan and when I do he will pay."

Haruka watched his friend dart out of the tea shop, astonished at his outburst. Never before had Sugino said anything as remotely insulting and cruel to the black tengu as he had that moment. He knew... he knew Haruka's feelings on that matter. And even if Sugino was upset, that gave him no right to bring up oni-eater's problems. None at all.

Standing slowly, the tall man gazed down at the table blankly, noting neither had eaten anything. What a waste of money. He threw some change down, listening to it clink as one coin bounced off the ceramic tea bowl, and walked out, vaguely wondering if he would find Kantarou soon.

His thoughts were answered by thin arms wrapping around his waist while a head buried itself into his chest. Mildly surprised, he glanced down to see it was Ichinomiya, and the younger one's presence instantly relieved him. Oddly, the tengu didn't feel as tense anymore; it was almost as if Sugino hadn't snapped at him a few minutes earlier.

"Hey."

"Haruka, I know you and Youko-chan like food, but we don't have to finish this job, do we? I've already lost you twice, and after the encounter with Sugino-sama, well... let's just go home..." Kantarou's voice was pleading and he tightened his grip on the tengu's waist as he spoke. "Please, Haruka-kun." He released the dark haired man and stepped back, gazing at the ground in humiliation. It wasn't often that Ichinomiya Kantarou backed out of a job; in fact, this was the first time Haruka had ever seen him do it.

"Muu-chan is missing." It was a serious matter, and even if the other tengu was pissing him off, Haruka didn't wish so much suffering on him.

Two crimson orbs grew wide. "That's why Sugino-sama...?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"Oh." Kantarou bit his lower lip in thought. Of course the god wouldn't get so worked up over a coat. It was possible that Sugino was embarrassed about Muu-chan's affectionate relationship with the scholar and that was why he had not asked Kantarou outright if he had Muu. The upset over his stolen jacket was just a diversion; a way to take out his anger on the yokai-buster without revealing his real reason. "If you can find Sugino-sama, I'll begin searching for clues about Muu-chan's whereabouts. Meet me back here at dusk."

Haruka had enough time to blink before the other had turned and began walking away. Reaching out quickly, he managed to snag the scarlet sleeve and stopped Kantarou from going further. "Are you sure you'll be alright? With the Yuki-onna loose?"

The pale man turned to smile at his tengu and inform him he would be fine. "No need for you to be concerned. You haven't lost anyone you love." He peeled off Haruka's hand and waved his hand toward the still-crowded street. "Now, go find Sugino-sama."

He left the black tengu standing alone and somewhat baffled. What a complete emotional turnaround. How Kantarou could pull off such opposite sentiments in so little time bewildered Haruka. And it wasn't as if he really had a reason to...

/'I've told you before, I want to become friends with the yokai.'/

Always the optimistic one. Pwah. It didn't matter. The scholar could take care of himself. What with being armed with his sutras and other yokai-busting charms, Kantarou was fairly well protected. But it wasn't yokai that worried the tengu; there was word that _he_ had come back to Honshu. And he would target Kantarou because the scholar was an easy target and he knew what the black tengu's reaction would be.

That was why Haruka was slightly worried.

Walking, his strides fast and far with the length of his legs, the oni-eater found his way to a less-populated area of Shitamachi district. People still littered the street, but there were far less than the place he and Kantarou had just been, so Haruka wasn't as concerned about anyone witnessing the miracle (or was it a curse?) that his wings were. His jade eyes glazed over as his shoulders hunched, jaw clenching. It was like that every time, but the tengu had grown used to hiding the discomfort. A sharp pain erupted just beside each shoulder-blade as two great black wings sprouted and unfurled, shedding feathers. The extra appendages left a blunt throbbing in his back, but Haruka shook it off and pushed off the ground, catching the wind with his wings.

The cold air caressed his sensitive wings and he felt the black feathers stiffen as the muscles worked to pump the bird-like limbs. It had always been a mystery to him why they were so responsive to even the slightest touch, but as far as he could tell it was just the way they were designed. But by god it could get annoying; particularly since his master had figured out how sensitive the wings were. When the younger man could coax Haruka to 'poof' them out he would stroke them and play with each individual feather, giggling hysterically all the while. Sometimes the black tengu wondered if Kantarou really did feed off of his discomfort.

Snorting, Haruka shook his head and caught a wind current, letting it carry him for almost a quarter of a mile while searching the ground for the village god. If he had gone all the way back to Sugino village... Air cold enough to belong in the mountain ranges whipped through Haruka's hair, and he wondered how far the other tengu would force him to fly.

Dark eyes searched the ground below. He had come into a rice region; the land was completely dominated by rice patties. No workers were out in the field that early in the year, so he wasn't surprised to find the land deserted for a few miles. A few cottages dotted the miniscule dirt road that wove between the rice patties, but whoever resided in them were not out at the time Haruka passed over and for once the tengu could appreciate the nature without any silly human beings interfering.

It reminded him of _his_ Nippon, before foreigners had come over and the area had become overpopulated. When tengu could roam free without the worry of humans and he could eat all the oni he wanted without feeling that sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Before Kantarou had given him a conscience.

A burst of white erupted in front of him, startling the black tengu. He had zoned out for a few moments, mind occupied with the one question that had incessantly plagued him since he was awakened: why would a man who sees himself so weak try and tame the oni-eating tengu?

And how the hell did he succeed?

Obsidian wings came together in a flurry of feathers to stop him from slamming into the newcomer. Placing his foot out in front of him, as if he could skid to a stop on a nonexistent road, Haruka flapped his wings and strained his muscles to be able to come to a clean and complete halt. He succeeded, fluttering the black appendages to remain aloft. Shielding his eyes from the sunlight, Haruka squinted and realized who the man in front of him was.

Angelic wings, the colour of snow, imitated the black tengu's to keep him in the air. But unlike Haruka, the white tengu's wings were extended almost fully, casting a shadow across the oni-eater. He was shivering and had let his hair down to keep his neck warm; tendrils of the deepest black swirling around his shirt collar and quivering in the wind. The voice, low and sad, began softly. "Oni-eater, I apologize. It was extremely rude of me. Please, accept my apology."

Hmm, the gremlin's disappearance really was taking a toll on the god. To Sugino, whose head was ducked to his chest, Haruka said, "Ah, we'll find Muu-chan. Kantarou is searching the ground, and I will seek her from the skies. Finding her will be a cinch, neh?" He finished with a reassuring smile, but the black tengu wasn't quite sure if he could convince his old companion.

"Come on, I'm supposed to take you back to talk to Kan, but before we go I need your word that you will do nothing to harm him," he said sternly, quietly. Antics like earlier were likely only to make the search more difficult, and Haruka wanted this whole fiasco over with as soon as possible. He had been looking forward to a few days of lounging after fixing the yuki-onna problem - now they had money and could relax - and Muu-chan's disappearance was threatening his dream. Without thinking, the black tengu inquired coarsely, "Can't you be happy without her?"

Bright turquoise orbs widened in shock at the question. "Onigui..." his voice faltered, tears gathering and threatening to spill. For a moment Sugino fluttered in front of the other man, unsure of how to answer the ridiculous query, and his silence and obvious bafflement made Haruka realize what he had said.

"S-sugino, I didn't mean-"

"Onigui, could you be happy without Kantarou?" He spun around, great wings opening and taking a strong initial flap. Snowy feathers scattered and blew back toward Haruka, tickling his lowered face when they brushed languidly up against him.

He looked up to watch the god fly out of sight and sighed. Kantarou would be pissed. That in itself was a shame; the scholar had been in a rather good mood lately and the black tengu hated to see it go away. Damn Sugino. Ruining everything.

Emerald eyes searched the horizon, noting that evening was setting in fast. Darkness would soon be here, and it would become cold. Well, seeing as Sugino was most likely returning to his treehouse to sulk and Ichinomiya would do nothing but scold him, the onigui decided to go back to Ichinomiya's house and await his punishment. Because punishment was so much more enjoyable when it wasn't in the middle of a street in the freezing temperature of a winter night.

A small hexagonal snowflake landed on his shoulder, followed by another of the soft flakes. At the altitude he was fluttering at Haruka witnessed the first of the snow, the first snowfall that season. He shuddered and swatted a few crystals away from his face and then dove, wings pushed close to his back to allow for a sharp clean glide through the air.

The black tengu hadn't seen snow since the Minamoto bastard had put Kantarou through emotional hell the previous winter, and so he really wasn't very fond of the simple natural wonder.

Besides, it was cold and made his wings wet.

By the time he arrived at their house the light snowfall had turned into something a shade less than a blizzard. Haruka dropped ungracefully to the small garden outside Kantarou's room and ran inside, slipping off his shoes dutifully but wondering what the point was if he was just going to drip water from the rest of his body.

Once inside the scholar's room he snapped open his wings, cringing when they splattered water against the walls. He felt the soaking black appendages trail along the floor as he wandered into the bathroom to find some towels. "Youko-chan! Can you come here?"

The kitsune popped past the threshold almost immediately, a blatant disapproval on her face at the sight of the tengu. "You're shedding again."

Blinking, Haruka realized he had left a trail of black feathers from Kantarou's room to the bathroom. Reason number one why his wings were not allowed open inside the house. "Eh, sorry. Just help me dry them off and then I'll put 'em away."

She rolled her eyes and took the towel from him, pushing him to the floor so she could access the bird-like limbs better. Youko ran the cotton cloth the direction his feathers grew so as not to hurt the onigui, but she wasn't exactly gentle with him either. "So," she began, voice ringing happily, "Is Kan-chan hiding in his room? If he's as soaked as you I'm going to give it to him..." She felt Haruka tense beneath her hands, wings stiffening. "Is something wrong?"

No, he answered silently, Kantarou's not in his room. He's back at the Shitamachi district, waiting for Sugino and me. In the cold; alone. He mentally smacked himself for how careless he had been, but there was not a thing he could do now, was there?

Youko had stayed her hands, watching the man's expressions fluctuate. Her eyebrows knitted together as she inquired, "Haruka-chan..?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to look at her, an apologetic smile adorning his face. "Kan is still in Shitamachi. He should be back soon." A little lie wouldn't hurt the kitsune; when the scholar did return Haruka could find a way to explain forgetting him. But, of course, the explanation would not include the 'forgetting' part. So no use getting worked up over it right then. Kantarou would be home in time.

"Hmm, well, I made some miso soup and rice. Come eat." She run the towel and tossed it into the clothes hamper, patting his wings with her spare hand. Youko shook her head, tugging lightly on the black cloth covering his shoulder. "Go get a dry kimono on. There should be some clean ones in your closet. Then join me for a late supper." Before completely exiting the room, she added in a quietly concerned voice, "You're getting thin again, Haruka-chan." She padded away softly, socks silent against the lacquered floor.

Sighing deeply, the black tengu retrieved the towel from the hamper, grumbling as he dried his hair. Damn day; he didn't even get his kobaiyaki. At least he could enjoy a meal without Ichinomiya acting ridiculously hyperactive right beside him. Hmmph, he would not feel guilty about leaving Kantarou in Shitamachi. And, by god, he would enjoy his miso soup!

Once more inspired, Haruka changed quickly into the plain white kimono Youko had spoken of and made his way into the dining room, plopping down across from the kitsune. Nodding sharply, he said a brief thanks, and picked up his chopsticks and soup bowl, draining it of its contents almost immediately. Real, delicious food. Finally, after so long of nothing but white rice and soy sauce; Reiko sure had gotten that paycheck over to Youka fast.

"It's very good," he gurgled, mouth flooded with tea. Youko giggled lightly and nodded, obviously enjoying the food she had made. "Kantarou may try to marry you off into some wealthy family, but I think you should stay right here with us forever. Your cooking is delicious." This comment made the kitsune blush, a light cherry coming to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to reply, but her words were cut off by the sharp snapping of wood and paper opening. Youko rose to check on who was entering their house, but Haruka knew - and stiffened.

"Oh! Kan-chan! We just sat down for di- Kan-chan? Kan-chan! Don't ignore me!"

A small, wet figure appeared in the threshold between the dining room, and the pitter-patter of dripping water echoed through the now silent house. Bitterness seemed to emanate from the lilac haired man as he stood, trembling either from the cold or from anger. Crimson eyes flashed - hurt - and he looked as though he was going to say something, anything.

Nothing came out.

Chopsticks still poised in mid-bite against his lips, Haruka stared back at his master, not giving in to the injury on Kantarou's face. He would feel no pity; he had gone through hell enough for the other man. Jade orbs locked with scarlet in a battle of will, and for once the onigui lost. The confusion and pain were lucid in the scholar's eyes; Haruka could not stand to look into them any longer. It sort of... hurt.

After Haruka retreated to his rice bowl, Ichinomiya turned on his heel and kicked his soaking sandals across the floor, squeaking into his room and slamming the sliding door. The onigui cringed at the snapping noise indicating the fragile door's breakage, as did Youko. They heard an incoherent shout and then a crash, and after that all was silent. Had Haruka or the kitsune traversed nearer the door they would have discerned muffled sobs, but neither had the courage to venture close to the distressed man.

Youko returned to the dining room, casting Haruka an inquisitive glance. Quietly she sat across from the onigui tengu, asking slowly, "What exactly was that about?"

He felt his shoulders shrug, felt his mouth twitch into a sardonic smile, heard a voice unlike his own speak coarsely, "He assumed I would care." With that the dark haired man rose, leaving his eating utensils uncharacteristically off their resting place. Padding softly into his room, he too closed the door, albeit a bit softer than Kantarou had previously done.

The kitsune was left alone, utterly baffled by the yokai-buster's antics and the onigui's words. It took her a few moments to resume eating, yet even when she lifted a clump of rice to her mouth she found that her appetite had left her.


End file.
